


Family of Mine

by x_Pyro_x



Series: Nichols Andrew Minyard [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aarons child, Emotional Nicky, I love the twins so much and I had too, I want these boys happy, Kids, Kinda flashback more like reflection on life, THEY DESERVE IT, Wholesome Twinyards, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Pyro_x/pseuds/x_Pyro_x
Summary: Andrew and Nicky meet Aarons kid for the first time.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard
Series: Nichols Andrew Minyard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051118
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Family of Mine

Aaron honestly didn’t know how he ended up here. Ten years ago he didn’t think he would make it anywhere in life. He had nothing going for himself and no plans at all. He was stuck with an overly happy cousin who wanted to get back to a life in a different country with the person he loved. Then there was his brother, the person who showed up out of nowhere and decided that great sibling bonding came from murdering their mother. 

Andrew then made the crazy decision that they were going to college to play Exy. He doesn’t normally know what is going on in his brother’s head, but at that point, he really had no idea. To this day he doesn’t why Andrew wanted them to go to PSU. The Foxes gave him a family he didn’t realize that he needed. For the longest time, he hated them. They were everything he didn’t want in life, but they were also everything he needed. 

If someone had told him that he would go to therapy with Andrew he would have laughed in their face. The idea was absolutely crazy. How do you get past murdering people for each other? He may not have liked Bee for the longest time, but he did have to give her credit for bringing them together. He knows that it was Neil’s idea and even though he doesn’t still hate him he will never thank him. 

Aaron looks over and sees his wife, the love of his life, the girl he will always fight for, holding their tiny child in her arms. The fact that Aaron has a child is still a shock he is trying to get over. He already knows he loves this kid more than anything.

“Are Andrew and Nicky coming?” Katelyn asks. She knows that he invited them and that has things he needs to ask and tell them.

“They said they were on there way, Andrew was picking Nicky up about an hour ago,” Aaron says in what he thinks is a calm voice, but by the look on Katelyn’s face he is not playing it off that well. 

“It’s going to be ok. I know you might not believe it but they both love you very much even if they don’t always know how to show it.” Katelyn says calmly. Aaron snorts at them remembering Andrews’s knives held to his side more than once. 

They both hear a knock on the door and turn around to see Nicky and Andrew standing there. Aaron feels the breath get knocked out of him. He didn’t know how much he needed them to be here. The two people who had always tried to help him. 

Nicky turns to look at Katelyn and see the little baby boy in her arms. The smile that covers his face warms Aarons’s heart in a way he didn’t know it could. 

“Can I hold him?” Nicky whispers. You can hear the pure love in his voice. Aaron and Andrew both look at each other, they had never heard Nicky this quiet and calm. 

“Of course,” Aaron responds with a small smile. He reaches to pick his little boy out of his mom's arms and places them in the arms of the person who gave him a home when he needed it the most. 

Nicky gaps with the little boy in his arms. His face breaks into a splitting grin.

“Hi, little one.” He says softly. “You are going to have an amazing life with people who really love you. I have loved you and your dad forever. Whenever you need life advice or want to learn german I am here. Don’t tell your dad this but I have much better style and will be there to help you pick out your first date outfit.” Somehow Aaron knows that is true no matter what country Nicky is in.

Nicky continuous. “Your uncle over there also loves you even if he looks grumpy and won’t admit it,” Nicky says turning to Andrew. “When you want to learn how to protect your self Andrew will be ready, just don’t tell your parents I don’t think they will be too happy.” Aaron and Katelyn let out a small laugh. He looks over at Andrew and can see by his face it is 100% true.

“Then there is your father. He will burn down the world if that is what it takes to protect you. I knew from the moment that he told me that Katelyn was pregnant that you were going to be loved. Your dad didn’t always have an easy life, but he is going to do everything he can make sure you have the best one.” At this point, Nicky is full out crying and Aaron feels a few tears tickling the back of Aarons’s eyes.

“There was something we wanted to tell you guys and something to ask,” Katelyn prompts and everyone turns to look at her. 

Aaron takes a deep break and closes his eyes. He doesn’t know why he is so scared, he knows they will say yes, but that doesn’t make it any less terrifying. “First I wanted to ask if you guys would be godfathers?”

Aaron hears Nicky gasp and turns to look at him. Aaron doesn’t just see love and happiness on his face he also sees pride. Nicky always meant a lot to Aaron, but he didn’t realize till right now, seeing Nicky proud of him would be everything. 

“I would be honored,” Nicky says in a surprisingly strong voice for how many tears are streaming down his face. “I promise you if anything ever happens to you two, I will take care of this boy with everything I have.”

“You took care of us there is no way that he can be harder,” Andrew says in his monotone voice for the first time they got here.

“He is right Nicky, we made your life a living hell and you still took care of us. There is no one else I would trust more.” 

“I love you boys so much,” Nicky gasps. “I would do it all over again.”

“We know,” Andrew says in a surprisingly quiet voice. “Before I decided if this child is worth my time, can I hold him?”

A small smile comes on to Aaron’s face. He knows that Andrew has already agreed and loves his son. He picks his son and places him in his brother’s arms. The moment he is placed in Andrews’s arms he knows that his son is going to be spending a lot of time with his uncle.

“What’s his name?” Andrew says looking at the little boy in his arms like he is everything.

Aaron takes a deep breath preparing for their reactions. “Nichols Andrew Minyard.” 

“Aaron” Nicky gasps with his voice breaking holding a hand over his chest. 

“Why? Why would you want to name your kid after us?” Andrew asks. To anyone else, Andrew would have been giving off no emotion, but looking at his own face Aaron saw the surprise, but also the joy. 

“There is no one else that I would want my son named after,” Aaron says looking right into Andrews’s eyes.

Andrew is still for a minute and then hands his son back to Katelyn. When he turns back to Aaron he reaches out and pulls him into the fiercest hug of his life. Aaron wraps his hands around Andrew and holds on for dear life. Aaron had no idea how he got here but he didn’t want it to end. He had the people who matter most there with him and that is all the mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these guys so much and I just want them to love each other. Comments and Kudos are all ways welcomed.


End file.
